The Ashes of a Wild Strawberry
by JessieLover
Summary: It was supposed to be a temporary departure. Rigby isn't too sure anymore. He isn't too sure about anything anymore. All that's clear, is that he now has no other choice but to adapt to the new life that not only lacks a best friend, but too many fair memories they shared as well. His wishes for solace lay with a café waitress, while the hopes for recovery are cast elsewhere.


_**Author's note:**_

_**Warning: This Fanfiction is rated M for coarse language, alcohol use, fictional drugs use, and some sexual contact.**_

_Now, before I start off anything; A special thank you to __**GearSolidSnake **__who accepted the role as my proofreader! As such, he does not only fix up the spelling and the grammar errors/mistakes , but also lets me know when things need changing._

_Another thank you goes to __**BroGirl62 **__from DeviantART, who made the awesome cover art! _

_/_

_The story takes place a few months after Margaret's leave, meaning the latest events (ex: CJ's reappearance) did not occur. This chapter__ is more of an introduction of the characters and their current relationship/emotional state, but I do hope you'll still find it enjoyable with my used approach. _

_Chapter 1 will still be essential to the future ones._

**_Constructive criticism is always appreciated!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular Show belongs to J.G Quintel.<strong>_

**The Ashes of a Wild Strawberry**

Written by: JessieLover

Proofread by: GearSolidSnake

Cover Art by: BroGirl62

_**Chapter 1: When the Cat's Away.**_

The clock ticked and tocked, as its dial assuredly approached the working men's raising time.

The old mechanical timepiece beat loudly, but its pace was slow.

It was the same fancy, richly detailed present that Pops bought for Benson's birthday a few months ago, that was now dusting in the park house, near the staircase. It's not that Benson didn't like it; he just didn't need it. He already had a wall clock, a digital watch and even a small radio clock sitting on chest in his bedroom. Adding this new adjustment to his three-roomed apartment just seemed rather unnecessary.

Nevertheless, even though this clock wasn't even of use anymore as the time failed to be exact even after so many fixes, Benson 's still didn't feel as if he had the heart to throw it away.

So it dusted. With no one feeling guilty or enthusiastic enough to clean it.

The poor, neglected object only managed to catch the eyes of a bored or out-of-place guest sometimes. This time a shy mannered brunette cast her eyes onto it. But unfortunately its awaited moment of attention didn't last long, as she soon switched her view to the window pane whose time perception seemed more accurate. Then those eyes switched view onto the four guys the brunette shared the room with. Keeping the dark outdoor view in mind, Eileen thought of how much easier the general time was to tell opposed to the time from when all those lively voices suddenly diminished.

The silence was perhaps just a simple reaction to enthusiasm that couldn't be freed yet. And it wasn't all bad. They could use this calm environment for wandering far off this world. They could go practically anywhere! Take a next step to new and exciting places, or take a step back to indelible past events.

...But of course there was a guy present who didn't find that to be all too entertaining.

Or maybe he was just a bit more impatient then the rest.

_**Pop!**_

Mordecai snapped out of his mind drift, turning his head over to the left side of the living room sofa. There sat the raccoon whose eye-begging for attention was overleapt just a few moments ago.

While the left thin, brown and furry hand held the plastic spatula, the right one slit trough it letting it go at the tip.

_**Pop!**_

Over at the floor, the green guy shot a glare, while his ghost friend seemed as indifferent as always.

Only the short brunette somehow seemed diverted.

_**Pop!**_

Eileen chuckled, covering her mouth in shyness.

Rigby slit through it again, now looking straight up to his best friend with a sly smile resting in his face. His finger was right at the tip just waiting to be released.

Of course he was doing this to annoy him.

And it worked, and Rigby know it did even while the blue jay's returning gesture seemed blank.

The raccoon also knew what that blank, continues stair meant. It was a warring for Rigby. A threat.

He could stop the irritation act now, on his own. Or stop after enduring a painful punch.

_**...Pop!**_

* * *

><p>The pen rushed in between the lines, filling the white paper areas with words to the the major of The City.<p>

It was soon corrupted by a sweet, almost suggestive voice coming from none other than a woman.

"I can help you with that."

The gumball dispenser ignored the offer as he continued to scrawl.

Audrey barely had one glass of champagne , yet she appeared to be fairly buzzed. How this definitely wasn't the best place or time for intoxication, was only one of the thoughts that flew through Benson's mind as he continued to let the pen do the work with his mind's help.

_'Dear Mr. Mason,_

_I have just received your request, and am letting you know that it truly would be an honor to have a man such as yourself guest in our park._

_You are welcome to make an appearance at any given date or time, with the privilege to perform your speech in our main garden halls where people often gather and where we hold numerous events._

_You are very beloved in our community and I am more then certain...'_

_'Bullshit'_ was another word that flew through it.

"So uptight!" came a bubbly voice with a high giggle.

The pen stopped on spot.

Benson slowly peeked up from the paper finding a pair of fairly long legs. One crossed over the other, playfully swinging in air while still not failing to keep the element of elegance.

Going higher, Benson found the near-to-empty champagne flute held just an inch bellow an even better pair. This devious couple was decorated by a long, thin golden necklace that got lost right in the middle of the two sins.

As he finally made his way to her eyes, he smiled, now finding himself at a struggle to keep a serious tone, "Why are you still here?"

"Because silly!" she dropped her elbows on the desk, deliberately letting them land on the piece of paper the gumball machine needed to finish and send out, "It's our anniversary."

"I already gave you your preset." Benson acknowledge, his tune barely audible as the eyes again fell in between the couple, where rested her neck's material decor.

Audrey first responded with a pout, looking down at his desk, additionally drawing circles on it with her index finger, "Not enough...*Hick*"

Benson laid-back onto his armchair, his eyes shifting elsewhere. He tried to think of the right words to use. Something to say to Audrey, that she may actually been willing to understand. Alas, he came to the same conclusion as always; There were no such words in this existence.

Purely by accident, his eyes soon made their way back to her, immediately getting coughed in an eye-on-eye contact with the displeased partner. In this trapped position, Benson had no other choice but to consume feelings of guilt.

It was true it was their first year anniversary.

The same day last year they became an item...Not that Mr. Maellard cared much anyways.

Audrey tilted her head in a drunk manner, cocking a brow in question.

Just as Benson's mouth hesitantly opened to at least let out a few words of apology, his wrist watch went off, releasing an all too welcoming beep. The gumball dispenser was saved.

He turned off the small, silver object that read midnight. Arising from his chair, he let his eyes met Audrey's one again. Only that this time, he claimed the control, "I'll have to finish this at my place." He announced, straightening the smashed draft then holding it up to his lovers view.

The blond continued pouting, only to be corrupted by a hiccup.

One and then another.

It would be a lie to say Benson didn't find her to be at least a bit pesky in her current condition.

Making his way to the door, he first pulled his red jacket off the hanger, sticking the piece of paper in the front pocket, "But first I'll drive you back to your apartment. I don't want you walking alone at this hour," after dressing himself, he gently took the pink jacket off as well, handing it over Audrey, "...especially not in this condition."

There were a few brief seconds of silence, broken by another hiccup.

His female friend firmly grabbed her coat before standing up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop...!<strong>_

Rigby's eyes were now directly on Eileen's.

It's true he was performing a random act because of the influence of boredom. It's also true he enjoyed messing with Mordecai.

But one of his other friends seemed entertained by it.

_Why not make a little show then?_

_**Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop...!**_

Eileen chuckled, hands still covering her mouth.

_**Pop, Pop, Pop...!**_

Louder chuckle.

_**Pop, Pop, Pop...!**_

Laugh.

_**Pop, pop – SMACK!**_

_"Owww!"_ The raccoon rubbed his arm, angrily looking over to the blue jay.

Before he had the chance to add some words in regards to the utter, the ticking clock now started to bim and bam instantly getting his as well as everyone else's attention.

Of course the clock wasn't accurate, but they quickly figured what time it was.

"Time to party..." Muscle Man muttered, forming a smirk which quickly transformed into a grin as his hands reached under the living room table.

"Muscle Man!" Mordecai protested, slapping his hand before the green guy could blow it, "Just be patient okay? Benson will come down in a second and – "

Mordecai stopped speaking the moment he heard the sound of a rusty hinge.

It was quickly followed by tired mutters, and footsteps.

When the lovers reached the bottom of the stairs, Benson canceled the quiet bickering, tensely turning around only to notice his employees as well as the coffee girl looking directly at him, "What?"

He was obviously in a bad mood, and maybe staring at him once he came into view really wasn't the best move to prevent suspicion.

"Uhhh," Rigby let out, soon casting an awkward smile, »We were just...playing stuck in the mud?«

Benson's expression didn't change, while Rigby's speech soon shifted into a more confident state, "Yeah, and we all got tagged so," He casually shrugged, letting out a mind-chuckle. His best friend on the other hand, tried hard to restrain from a potential facepalm.

_Was there any hope of Benson buying it?_

"Sounds like a kid's game."

The previously all too tense living room could finally offer some actual comfort and relaxation.

The gumball machine still wasn't done, however. He sneaked a peek under the table where laid a pile of cardboard boxes. They didn't appear dirty and nothing seemed to be hanging over them, which was actually disappointing to him. He did order a certain two fill them up with bags of soil after all.

Disappointing, but not unexpected.

"Come on Benson," Audrey pleaded, already tasting the side effects of her drink.

Tired, tense and drained, Benson casted his attention onto Eileen , "Keep an eye on them. You seem trustworthy enough." He couldn't resist giving the known duo one final glare of the day, "Unlike SOME peo – "

Benson received a strange sensation and a most terrifying chill. He looked down to his shoulder, and found Audrey leaning there with her eyes closed. She must have been very dozy.

"Everything will be fine Benson! We got this. You go and have fun with yo' lady!"

It didn't take long for Audrey to raise her head after Muscle Man's ignorant, heart wracking exclamation . She lead herself through the door, right after giving Benson _the-look_. He followed her.

Holding the knob, he only turned for a split second, "Just don't forget about the –"

"Yes, yes, we know." Rigby reassured, not sure what he just agreed on knowing. Benson must had been barking about the soil again.

"...Alright." Either Benson was being trusting, or he was too worn out to care.

Either way, the front door closed and Rigby's hands rose in victory.

Everyone except Eileen, who felt like a total traitor, gathered by the window to see the car's lights go on and pass their sight.

As soon as the path was clear, Mitch ran to the phone to announce that the party was 'a go', while High Five Ghost turned the radio on.

The song that played first talked about a guy who apparently worked as a minor who had long, hard days ahead of him. In the course, the singer frequently stated the guy deserves to, by all means a should loosen up and have some fun. Even if it would be for just this one night.

Despite it being a bit of darker themed, the melody was surprisingly cheerful and once could dance to it.

"This is my jam, you guys!" the ghost claimed and started to rock to it, causing Mordecai to get the feel of the irony, as he was the only one who paid attention to the lyrics that past trough his head.

It didn't take long for those guests of Muscle Man's to arrive. Nor did it take long for the drinks to be lifted from those cardboard boxes that should have had another purpose according to their boss.

The drinks were mostly in cans either containing beer or soda, with a single rum bottle among.

Eileen snatched the can of soda, begging to gulp it down while the others only used it to mix up their drinks.

The second round of the drinks, she still kept time.

It remind the same with the third.

The only thing she found to be at least a tad entertaining, was the doorbell that rang every now and then, but the other guests kept their distance.

Not that she wanted their attention anyways.

The brunette wasn't sure how much time has passed, but her friends were already all talking nonsense and laughing at it as if they were a part of the group of high ranked comedians.

With an uneasy smile, she continued to watch them interact in her mute-mode, getting a glimpse of what she had in her mind before.

"Yo Eileen! You gonna get some rum up in that soda or what?!" asked Rigby, raising the bottle from not to far away.

"Yes! I mean…sure..." she cleared her throat, with her smile brightening as she was being noticed again. Trying not to look to meek , she reached out her half full can, allowing Rigby to pour in the alcohol – some of it actually managed to get inside the can, "...why not."

As soon as he turned to place the bottle back, Eileen switched the mix to her other hand, wiping the soaked fingers against her purple hoodie and taking a quick swing.

Peeking up she caught Mordecai on his way to the kitchen. She took a glance around, considering the falling-drunk guests. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost wouldn't be a nuisance either, seeming they were lost in a hilariously enough conversation about the depth of Muscle Man's previous pranks.

This was her chance.

"So, uh...Rigby?"

"Hm?" He turned around, giving her his attention.

"How did you and Mordecai met?"

It may have been an unusual way to start a conversation, but this was probably something Rigby wanted to brag about. Eileen didn't really care about the nature of a topic, she just wanted them to chat. About anything really.

Rigby didn't respond immediately. He zoned off first, to search trough his lie-box, as the memory one was lightly pushed aside.

The mole made a few more gulps, in waiting.

Rigby finally smirked, unconsciously folding his arms, "That's a funny story actually."

* * *

><p>Mordecai's palms were heavily grounded on the kitchen's cabinet. His body on the other hand, was a bit less steady.<p>

His mind was drifting, only occasionally letting the ears absorb some of the blurred off laughter and the fading music that took place in the adjacent room.

The supposedly joyful environment suddenly seemed...depressing.

"...and then the fat kid said _'or what?!'_ and I said _'OR THIS!'_ and then **_BAM_**! I smacked him right across his two chinned face! You should have seen him crying out for his mommy. She actually had to come pick him up!" Laughter followed.

The blue jay adjusted his head to where the loud, drunken voice was coming from.

"So, then I helped Mordecai up, and he asked me if I wanted to be friends with him, - which was actually kinda lame but whatever – anyways I said _'Eh, alright. Just try not to make me look bad in front of meh laddddies'_ So then we started to hang out, and he was cool 'cuz I was cool and stuff...He was popular around me even trough High School. I was the Football team captain of course, but I let him be the right winger." He paused and said in a softer tone, "'Cuz you know, he may be a bit lame but he's still my bro or whatever."

Mordecai _psshed_, but a slight smile was quickly forming on his face.

Just so it would seem he had actual business in the kitchen, he pulled a coke out of the fridge then re-appeared by the door.

The boosting still didn't come to its end.

"Oh, oh! But then – "

"Then he became the president of the United States of America! And he let _me_, be his trusted senior adviser!"

Curious heads swung towards the blue jay, while Rigby shot another glare.

Mordecai gulped down the coke, throwing it against the wall afterwards.

The booze obviously kicked in, but coke would probably be what he'd be drinking from now on. Mordecai at least remotely knew when he had enough.

Apparently some of Muscle Man's acquaintances didn't have the same quality, and things were quieting down fast. The ones who took it easy, were already long gone. The others were either letting it out from the same way it came in, or making an effort to walk without looking as if they're trying to hug an invisible hulk.

"Is the party over?" Eileen asked, ",maybe we should start cleaning this place up a notch."

"Hey, you guys wanna head out?" Rigby asked in a hyper manner, completely ignoring the idea that involved work.

Mordecai's voice was significantly lower, "Eh, alright. We really do need to clean up after we get back though. You know Benson. I don't need to give a lecture on him."

"We'll _TOTALLY_ clean up after we get back! But the night's still young you know?" Rigby's head turned, "What about you Eileen? You in?"

Eileen looked around the chaos, knowing the rightful choice.

She quickly decided to leave it laying in the dust, as she turned and spotted the raccoon's now anticipated grin, "I'm in," she exhaled.

The response was simple.

Rigby was pleased, and Mordecai seed happy their friend will join in as well.

"Oh! Just remind me to call my chemistry teacher at our 4am, about the upcoming essay. I'd call her earlier but she's currently on vacation in France, and I really don't to wake her up. That'd be pretty rude actually."


End file.
